fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumire Kudo
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a actress. Her style is sexy. She appeared in ep 15. Appearance She has short wavy black hair with thick bangs, fair skin and orange eyes. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) A long-sleeve Black Shirt with purple ruffles, dark purple Boots with red bow, cobalt blue and sapphire blue bracelet, light turquoise tights and light blue skirt with black and pink plaid patterned bows. Casual Outfits (Summer) Pearly-colored Dress with light blue bow, Crimson-colored bracelet, red jacket, blue flats with a heel and cherry red leggings with cream-colored hula hoops. Casual Outfits (Autumn) Electric violet long socks, pearly white bamboo beaded necklace, light red miniature boots, a vivid violet long-sleeve top and black shorts. Casual Outfits (Winter) A pink Sakura belt, black jacket with a rose, a dark orange drop beaded necklace, grey long skirt, a raspberry-colored long-sleeve t-shirt and red shoes. Prism Show Outfits * For her Starlight uniform, a green and orange dress with ruffled sleeves, white tights, Light red Short fingerless Gloves, a rubies and sapphire bracelet, and orange Boots with studs. * Not in Starlight a wallflower necklace, light pink top with one sleeve longer than the other with white heart buttons and in dark orange lined, sapphire blue boots and light green pants. * For the Pearl Tournament she weared a teal hat with a green clover, ocean green sneaker with green clovers, a light orange long-sleeve top with red collar, raspberry-colored bracelets on the right and a aquamarine bracelet on the left. * For Volume Crescendo Session a plum-colored jacket, a blue-violet sleeveless polo-neck sweater, a lilac bracelet, bright azure tights, azure skirt and bright violet shoes. * For Starlight Tournament blue and white stripes leggings, blueberry-colored pants, bright green short-sleeve shirt, bright pink slip-on shoes and bright turquoise hair clip. * For Rose Cup a blueberry pendant, a green bolero, baby blue dress with blueberries, teal blue tigths and red Mary Janes. * For the Moonlight Session she wears a baby pink sleeveless turtleneck, green pleated skirt, auburn tights, begonia-colored sneakers and a blue and yellow bracelet. * For Emerald Cup a bright red blouse, sunset-colored pencil skirt, tangerine-colored pumps and 3 layered white pearl necklace. * For Aqua Session a short-sleeve coral pink shirt withe the collar with orange lining, a coral pants with coral red flowers, a azure flower choker, and electric yellow sandals. Other Outfits * For sleepwear she wears a pastel purple long-sleeve Sweater and pastel orange shorts. * For swimwear a yellow one-piece. * For the Pearl Tournament a orange-red dress with orange-yellow gradient designs and short puffy sleeves. It's has pink flowers on the skirt. She wears yellow high heels with silvers birds. She wears a yellow tiara with a sun. Personality She is a very sensible and sensitive 14 year old girl, has good singing skills, she may almost be considered too serious and tends to worry a lot due to her penchant for over-thinking matters, she is also very sensitive, while on the surface she appears to be cool and mature for her age, she hides a warm and passionate heart on the inside and to her teammates, Sumire is one of the most reliable members and she is willing to do things for them, even if they can do it themselves. She is a girl with a candid personality, Sumire makes everyone around her cheer up, she causes a lot of trouble for others, but she is thoughtful and because she is a sister to numerous younger sisters and brothers, Sumire has developed a habit to act like an older sister to anyone that is down, especially her fellow unit members, she holds the skill for a wonderful dance and will never practice for a Prism Show without dancing first and She loves to move her body and is a very good dancer. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps * Shimmer Future Clover - same as Shining Future Star but with Clovers instead. * Heart Watch - Sumire opens a pocket watch and that hearts come out. She then jump up and make a heart with her hands to make a bigger heart. * Magical Illusions - Sumire is a Magician who peformers tricks. When she is done she poses. * Neptune - It's similar to Sky but instead she jumps up to Neptune instead * Streamer Ride - She pulls a balloons string and streamers come out which she slides on. This can be done as a duo jump * Amaryllis Shower - It's similar to stardust shower but with Amaryllis instead. This can be done as a duo jump. * Amaryllis Shower Perfect - It's similar to to Stardust Shower Perfect but with amaryllis instead. * Silver Spiral - it's similar to Platinum Spiral but it's path is silver instead * Amaryllis Spiral - it's similar to Platinum Spiral but with amaryllis flowers intend instead * Amaryllis Sky - Amaryllis flowers spin around and take her to a forest where she poses. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Midori Aoki * Iona Bandō * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Megumi Kudo * Hiroshi Kudo * Michio, Haru, Ai and Chie Kudo * Nori, Hozumi and Orochi Kudo Trivia Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar Category:Prism Stars